Por favor hermano
by Pya-Chan
Summary: [Se aceptan sugerencias para el titulo] El joven Kirkland esperaba bajo la lluvia, pensando en el regaño que tendría y en el posible tema que su hermano iba a abordar. No yaoi. One-Shot. Fail summary


Konichiwa (.w.)/ pues, este fic lo escribí durante clases, como el profesor no estaba aproveché de escribir algo y me gustó como quedó así que lo publico, antes de que digan algo les aviso que lo escribí en cerca de media hora así que no esperen mucho.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece.  
**Advertencia:** Al parecer ninguna, uso de nombres humanos.

* * *

Ya era tarde y llovía rotundamente, obviamente recibiría una reprimenda de su hermano por llegar de esa manera, con el uniforme mojado pegado a su cuerpo y los mechones rubios sobre su frente, no es necesario decir que salió sin su paraguas. Scott le interrogaría del porqué de su estado, preguntándole donde ha ido, si ha bebido, si ha fumado, si se ha drogado e incluso si se ha acostado con alguien. Pero él no ha hecho ninguna de esas cosas, no era como otros chicos de su instituto pero tampoco era precisamente un caballero (aunque le gustaba mantener dicha imagen), él era solo Arthur Kirkland, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, el "boca sucia" según sus amigos y todo un caballero según algunas damas.

Él estaba de pie en la acera, dejando que la lluvia lo empapara, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se viniera en su "hogar" si se le puede llamar así; como si fuera cosa de su suerte su amigo Alfred apareció en su moto y al verlo en ese estado deplorable se le acercó estacionando la moto cerca de el mientras a su vez se sacaba el casco que lo protegía de alguna manera de la lluvia.

- Hey _dude_ ¿Mucho trabajo en el consejo?

- Algo así - decía de la manera más normal posible - Y no me llames de esa manera tan yankee tuya

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Estás en Norte América - decía con gran euforia como si fuese lo más obvio y más sensacional del mundo.

- Como sea -agrego en un suspiro- ¿Qué haces a estas horas? normalmente eres de los primeros en irse a casa apenas terminan las clases

- Decidí dar una vuelta con los chicos por ahí en la ciudad, pero decidí regresar a mi casa cuando empezó a llover. _Oh man!_será mejor que te lleve a tu casa antes de que tu hermano se enoje de nuevo contigo - Le decía mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos igualmente rubios - Con las cosas que te hace me ha quedado muy claro el porque le llaman el Demonio Rojo.

El hermano de Arthur, Scott Kirkland había nacido en Escocia, a diferencia de Arthur que nació en Inglaterra, se llevaban por 5 años siendo Arthur menor al tener 17, a pesar de parecerse en rasgos en conducta eran muy desiguales, Scott perfectamente podía parecer un delincuente e intimidar con su mirada color esmeralda (que compartía con Arthur), su destacado cabello rojizo y las grandes cejas, característica de los Kirkland.

Cuando llegaron a casa del inglés Alfred se despidió y le deseó suerte a Arthur (cosa que en verdad necesitaría) ya que era muy bien sabido que Scott era una bestia cuando se enojaba, no sería primera vez que Arthur llegaba a la escuela con algún golpe o herida, e incluso cortes.

Apenas cruzó la puerta vio a su hermano de pie, viéndole fijamente, esperándolo. Con solo ver su mirada sabía que algo no muy bueno se le venia venir.

- ¿Se puede saber donde mierda estabas metido? - Le preguntó Scott mirándole fijamente, no era la primera vez que Arthur llegaba tarde ni la primera vez que lo reprendían. Cabe destacar que ese fue el "saludo" más suave que le ha dado su hermano en esas circunstancias.

- Solo me atrasé en el consejo, no es para tanto - Decía de manera desinteresada mientras se proponía a subir a su cuarto, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que Scott lo detuvo arrinconándolo contra la pared.

- Espero que no me mientas mocoso, no te aguantaré que te andes drogando o haciendo quien sabe que cosas, no eres un niño para que te esté vigilando todo el día, porque mientras vivas conmigo te acataras a mis reglas ¿oíste? - le dijo en un tomo amenazante, golpeando la pared ante lo ultimo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su hermano mientras le hablaba a lo que Arthur respondió secamente.

-Sabes bien que yo no hago nada de eso, que allá en Londres me juntara con gente así ya es otra cosa - Y apenas dicho eso empujó a su hermano y se dispuso a irse a su habitación por segunda vez. Apenas yendo a mitad de la escala, Scott con un cigarro en la boca y actuando de la forma más calmada le empezó a decir con un tono un poco arrogante.

- Sabes bien que ni mamá ni papá le hubiese gustado que nos tratásemos así.

- Callate! - le interrumpió encolerizado- Siempre lo dices como si fuese mi culpa el que ellos ya no estén, es obvio que a ellos no les gustaría ver esto, a ninguna persona realmente, hasta los vecinos están artos de nosotros!

- Escucha mocoso - le dice mientras se le acerca y le agarra de la corbata- En ningún momento te he culpado de algo, el hecho de tener que vivir en este país ahora fue por cosas de mi trabajo, nada de familia ni nada tuyo ¿me oíste mocoso?

-Claro que te oi - Respondiéndole con un manotazo- pero aun así no te creo nada - y diciendo aquello solo cerró de manera brusca la puerta de la habitación. Scott estando solo en el pasillo se pasó la mano por el tabique de la nariz tratando de calmarse, su hermano nunca cambiaría. En tanto Arthur estaba en su cuarto, cualquiera diría que lloraría pero se trataba de aguantar. A pesar de tener malas juntas antes de irse del país él siempre fue el "niño ejemplo", el de altas calificaciones, el que todos respetaban, el de expediente intachable y varias cosas más; a pesar de que su hermano sabía aquello el quería tratar de mantenerlo así, no querría encontrarlo algún día borracho en plena calle o drogado, incluso una vez lo encontró tratando de cortarse después de haber perdido a sus padres tras sentirse culpable por ello. Por cosas del destino la fecha coincidió con que Scott fuera trasladado fuera del país, cosa que hizo que Arthur se sintiera peor y lo tratase más distante, era obvio que la "familia" se había roto hace ya tiempo.

* * *

No se pero, me gusta poner a Scott con esa personalidad así dominante sobre Arthur, es que.. no se, me gusta xD acepto comentarios, reviews, etc.. el final no me convence mucho ya uhe, terminé de escribir cuando sonó el timbre para irnos y no se me ocurrió que más agregar, así que embellecí el texto cerca de 4 veces hasta encontrar como quedaba mejor (supieran como era el original, un pobre borrador en mi cuaderno).

*Inserte publicidad descarada aquí* También aviso que por culpa de un dialogo a traves de facebook con una amiga voy a escribir un fic basándome en Another pero con una trama un poco distinta (conservando algunas cosas por supuesto), ya tengo la historia base pero me falta tiempo para escribir D:


End file.
